


Undercover

by CharmedLover



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, F/M, Growing Romance, The Faction, new mission, save magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedLover/pseuds/CharmedLover
Summary: Instead of Jordan and Maggie going to the Gala, Mel goes. So when there is a chance to infiltrate the Shea Group to get more information about the Faction and Harry's memory loss, it is up to Jordan and Maggie. Since Julian doesn't know about Maggie or Jordan they are the only people that can do it. They have to move into an apartment together pretending to work for a digital company that is partnering with the Shea group. Will their love for each other flourish? Are they going to get caught? Will Harry get his memory back? Are they going to save magical creatures?
Relationships: Maggie Vera/Jordan Chase
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie’s POV

I sat anxiously in the Command Center waiting for some type of plan to come from Macy. They were lost at what to do, Harry had no idea who anyone was. They did not know what the machine was that Harry was attached too, so how in the hell were they suppose to know how to get his memory back. Mel walking in, slamming the door. “ugggghhhh” she groaned as she sat next to her me. “Let me guess, Harry still has no idea who anyone is?” I asked. “Nope, Macy and Abigail have been trying everything, he has no idea who they are or where he has been the last 24 hours” Mel said. “Damn it” I said looking at my watch, “I have to go back to work” I said getting up. “Are you going to see Jordan?” Mel asked with a smirk. “I will most likely see him, since I do work with him, What is with the face?” I asked with my hands on my hips. “I saw you guys last night, having a beer upstairs.” Mel said smiling. “That is exactly all you saw” I said walking away. “Believe me! I know that look he was giving you!” Mel yelled as her I left the Command Center.

I walked out of the room going straight toward my office. I told the bosses that there was no way I could make the 2 pm meeting since I needed to get the budget done. But lets face it, I just needed to be alone to try and think of a way to get Harry his memory back. It is the only way to find out exactly what the Shea group and the faction have in common. My heels made the clicking noises as I made her way through the halls. I was probably the only person who who took pride in the way I dressed. Most people would just wear jeans and a blouse, but not me. The clicking of my heels lets everyone know that I am coming. Many waved as I passed by finally reaching my office. They had previously taken the door to make a more open and inviting space, but I convinced them I needed a door. 

After sitting there for what felt like an hour just staring at the spreadsheets, there was a knock. “Come in!” I yelled coming out of a trance. “You must be in a good mood, knowing Harry’s finally back” Jordan said shutting the door and taking a seat. “Yeah, not exactly” I said finally making eye contact. “Macy was talking to Harry last night and he has no idea who anyone was. He doesn't know what the Shea group is or what he went through the past 24 hours” I explained. “that thing must have stripped his memory or something” he said, “so what’s the plan?” Jordan asked. “Your guess is as good as mine, Macy has been racking her brain trying to think of something to do. She has been working with Abigail but nothing”, “Then we need to go back to the Shea group, get back into that room” Jordan said standing up. “Theres no way to go back there, its not like there is another gala or something” I said. “Come here, you need a hug” Jordan said with a smile. I just smirked and got up. I was a lot shorter then him but my heels helped to get me a little past his shoulders. Jordan wrapped his arms around squeezing her tight, my arms wrapped around his waist. “You do give the best hugs” I said nuzzling my head into his chest. Without trying I could hear Jordan’s thoughts. 

He may have known about magic but he didn't know that I could read his thoughts just by touch. “I would do anything to help you Mags” his thoughts said. I quickly pulled away. Usually I would be fine reading someones mind without them knowing, but something about this seemed personal. Jordan looked stunned by how fast I pulled away, “Is something wrong?” he asked. Before I could answer my cell phone pinged indicating she had a text. I grabbed her phone looking at it. “We need to go, Macy has a plan and it includes you” I said grabbing Jordan’s arm pulling him out of the room. 

We made their way into the Command Center where Macy, Mel and Abigail sat. “Where is Harry?” I asked taking a seat on the desk with Jordan joining her. “He is resting, we just spent the last hour trying to get him to remember” Abigail said. “So what are we going to do?” I asked. “Well since you and Jordan are the only 2 people that Viv and Julian have not met, you guys need to go undercover.” Macy explained. “That makes sense but what how are we going to go undercover, its not like we can just walk in there” Jordan asked perplexed. “Well thats were a little friend of ours comes in” Macy said. “So we met a witch that has offered to help us, you guys know the tech company DigitalLaw?” Mel asked. I looked around confused, having no idea what they were talking about. “Wait I know that company, its a huge up in coming company that combines law and digital technology” Jordan said. “Yes well Julian and Viv have been trying to get them to partner with the Shea Group, and the creator Robert Hicks who is a witch and good friend of Harry is going to help us” Macy said smiling. “Jordan is going to to play is right hand man who is sent by Robert to get to know the Shea group” Mel said. 

“So what does this have to do with me” I asked. “We are not going to send Jordan in alone so you're going to be his assistant/girlfriend” Mel said sneaking in the last part. “How does me being his girlfriend have anything to do with this” I asked. “Well we only have one fake apartment that Robert gave us and it would be weird for you to live with your boss” Mel explained. I looked over at Jordan, “What do you think?” I asked him. “I’m ready if you are” Jordan exclaimed. I took a deep breath, “Lets do this”.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie’s POV

I spent the day packing up some of my clothes. I was told that for this to look real they needed to make it look like we lived there. You see, Robert Hicks told Julian that he couldn’t come out there because he was just too busy but he could have his buisness partner who ran the Northwest department help him out. You guessed it, that was Jordan and I guess me. This past week has been a whirl wind. Jordan and I have been on video conference with Robert for at least 4 hours a day. Learning everything about this buisness so that it looks like we actually run this buisness. I am going to be honest I don't understand the majority of it but I think that Jordan actually enjoys this. He is literally fan girlling about meeting Robert and getting an inside look at his company. 

I heard a knock at my door which opened before I could even say anything. “Abigail what do I owe the pleasure” I said smiling. “I don't understand how much I need to do before you guys finally trust me” she said. “I will trust you when you are not a demon” I said smirking. “Well thats not going to happen” “Abby, why do you want to help us anyways” I asked. “I am a magical creature too, this Faction is a threat to the damon world also which means I need to help you” She explained. “Even after they put you on a steak and were willing to burn you to death” I asked in disbelief. “You don't need to understand it but I came here to help” She said. “Okay what do you have” I asked. “Here are some clothes, Macy told me that you need to look like you are extremely wealthy buisness executive. And don't worry I gave Jordan’s closet the help it needed too” Abby said. “Are you trying to tell me that my clothes don't make me look wealthy?” I asked laughing. “I am just trying to help” Abby said groaning and walking to the door. “Hey wait!” I called out, she turned around. “Thank you” I said smiling. “See was that hard” Abigail said smiling as she left.

Gosh that girl has me so confused. She can be so helpful but then again I wouldn’t be shocked if she tried to kill me. “ Maggie! come on we need to get you to the apartment!” Macy yelled. I grabbed the 2 suitcases and pulled them down stairs. “Why do I have to start staying there now, we are not meeting with the Shea group for days?” I asked. “We need it to look like you have lived there awhile” Mel said coming from the kitchen. “This better work” I said pulling the suitcase toward the front door. “It will, we just have to be patient” Macy said smiling. “Just think, you get to spend some time with Jordan along.” Mel said elbowing me. “Spend time, she gets to live with him” Macy said laughing. “There is nothing going on between us” I groaned. “Oh I know but I bet after this there will be.” Mel said giggling. I just rolled me eyes. 

I don’t know what their obsession is with Jordan and I. He is a really nice guy and he definitely cares but I don’t think I am over Parker. I was going to marry him, I can’t just jump in with another guy. Jordan is a great guy and he deserves a lot more then what I can give him. I am not good enough for Jordan. 

We pulled up to this extravagantly tall apartment building, “Are you sure this is where it is” I asked in disbelief, “Yes, I was the one bringing all your stuff over for the last week” Mel said laughing. “You have way too much stuff” Macy said laughing. “You told me that it needed to look real and if I am going to be living here, then I need ALL my stuff” I explained. “You made me bring over a yoga mat, I have never see you use it” Mel said. “Maybe I might take this time to use it” I said sticking my tongue out. 

We took the elevator up to the penthouse floor, this dude Robert is loaded. The elevator door opened up to a lobby that had 2 double doors. The doors were already open and Jordan walked out, “Here let me help you” he said grabbing my suitcase from me. “This place is amazing” I said walking through the door. “Living here isn't going to be that bad” Jordan said laughing. The double doors opened up into a large open room with a modern kitchen, large dining table and a large tv with an L shaped couch. The wall was lined with windows looking out on to the Seattle skyline. I walked over to the door that lead to the deck and pulled it open. There was a large balcony with a grill, table and a hot tub. I just looked over the view in front of me. “Isn’t it amazing” Jordan said walking up beside me. “Yeah, I grew up in a small town and never understood why people loved the city so much. But I am finally getting it” I said looking up at Jordan. “Everything is going to be okay, we will save magic” Jordan said smiling. I just smiled back, “Now come on, you have to see the rest of the place” he said pulling me in.

“Now there are two bedrooms but we are putting all of your stuff in one room” Mel said pulling a suitcase toward the master. “May I ask why, we are not going to sleep in the same bed” I said laughing. “I said the same thing but with us “dating” we can't make it seem like we are sleeping in two separate rooms” Jordan said, “But you can sleep in here and ill take the guest bedroom” he continued. The room was gorgeous, a big king size bed with a tv. Multiple dressers, his and hers walk in closets. The bathroom had a beautiful walk in shower and jetted tub. It was like staying in a hotel. “Now we are going to head out because we are trying a new thing with Harry tonight to get him to remember” Mel said hugging me. “Take care of her Jordan” Macy said laughing. “Maggie is very capable of taking care of herself, lets face it; she is going to take care of me” Jordan said laughing. 

I shut the front door after Macy and Mel left. “There is an study this way, Robert filled it with everything we might need” Jordan said walking down a hall. I followed him into a large study with two large desks. There was a large book shelves and multiple file cabinets. I opened one and it was filled with document “Are these real?” I asked looking at Jordan. “Yup everything in here is completely legit, Robert gave us everything we needed. He even went so far as to tell Julian that all meetings need to be held here since our office is still being renovated.” Jordan said smiling. “Wow this is really happening” I said taking a seat at “my” desk. “Are you ready Mags?” He asked smirking. “Hell yeah I am” I responded laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are setting up a lot of the plot. It is going to get better I promise and the chapters will be longer!!


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie’s POV

Jordan went to bed a few hours ago but i just needed time to think. So I decided to just unpack everything even if it took me all night. It is kinda weird, I’ve been scared before but I have always had my sisters there. Now I am going up against humans and I am more scared then ever. I think apart of it is that I don't have my sisters right next to me.I know they are just a portal away but I am the primary witch on scene. Then there is Jordan. This poor guy is getting sucked into everything just to break a stupid curse. Now I know what Macy went through with Galvin. I don't know what I would do if Jordan died on my watch, under my protection. I just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

I shook my head driving the thoughts away. If I think about it anymore, I am not going to be able to perform my best. I just need to unpack and get settled. Finally pulling open the suitcase that Abigail gave me left me shocked. This girl I swear to god packed the sexiest outfits she could find. I will look drop dead gorgeous in everyone of these but does it scream buisness….. I don't think so. After putting the last dress in the closet, I looked around. This looked like where I live, Its already messy because I am a mess and Jordan will learn that soon enough. I peered over to the clock and it read 4:30 in the morning. I should just go to bed but I can’t. I changed out of the outfit that I had on all day. I pulled on my Hillcrest cropped hoodie and black leggings and made my way outside on the balcony. I cozied up with my blanket on one of the lounge chairs and just stared at the skyline. The city should be asleep but from the looks of it, they are awake. I remember watching the sun come up, but I must have fallen asleep sometime after that. 

Jordan’s POV

My alarm went off pulling my from my dreams and back into reality. Part of me is excited to do this. Running a company even though its pretend, this is what I wanted to do for a long time. Living with Maggie. I shouldn't be excited for that, I do have a girlfriend or at least I think I do. Lola hasn't really talked to me in a while but we never really broke up. I think she said we are taking a break, right now she is not what is on my mind. 

I got up pulling my sweatpants over my boxers and just leaving my upper part bare. Once I walked out into the common area, I noticed Maggie wasn't there. Maybe she wast still sleeping. I walked toward the master bedroom and opened it real slow, so I didn't wake her. I peered in and saw something I was not expecting. The bed was still perfectly made, it looked as if no one touched it since they moved in. “Maggie?” I called out but no one answered. I walked into the closet and could tell that she unpacked but she wasn't in there. I knocked on the bathroom door waiting for a response but none came. I slowly opened the door but it was completely empty. Where the hell did she go. I quickly made my way out of the room and toward the only other place she could be. I opened the study door but nothing, the place was exactly how we left it last night. Where the hell was Maggie?

I walked back out into the kitchen. What do I do? What if something happened to her or someone took her. Maggie would have put up a fight, She would have left something behind if she was taken. Do I call Macy or Mel? I am at a lose. We haven't even started this and I already lost Maggie. I looked around the room looking for something that could tell me where she went. Peering over to the sliding door, I noticed that the door was unlocked. I walked over pulling it open. I walked around to the front of the lounge chair and there she was. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maggie was just soundly asleep curled up in her blanket. I noticed that she was shivering so I slowly picked her up bridal style. She abandoned the blanket and curled up into my chest. I carried her into her room and placed her on the bed gently. She didn't let of of my shirt until I replaced it with a pillow. I grabbed a throw pillow and placed it over her before leaving. 

That girl does something to me, she drives me insane. I spent the next 3 hours talking to Robert and making sure that everything is perfect for the meeting with the Shea Group. After ordering pizza I got a call. 

Jordan: Hello?  
??: Hi is this Jordan Chase?  
Jordan: Yes  
??: Hi Jordan, its Julian Shea from the Shea group  
Jordan: yes, Julian how are you  
Julian: I am great, I was talking to Robert and I was hoping to set up a meeting with you  
Jordan: Yes absolutely, I am available tomorrow; how does 10:30 sound?  
Julian: Thats perfect, Robert mentioned that something was wrong with our office  
Jordan: Since the opening of the Northwest branch is still up in coming, our office space is still getting remodeled. So we can just meet at my apartment, thats were we have been running our operations for now. I will send you an email of the address.  
Julian: Perfect, I look forward to meeting you

Wow, it is officially go time. I sat on the couch eating the pizza that I ordered. Within minutes the master bedroom and out came Maggie. Her cropped sweatshirt showed off her body, I have definitely noticed it before but right now that is all I can focus on. “The queen has awaken” I said laughing. “I smelled the pizza” she said grabbing a slice and taking a seat next to me. “You gave me a heart attack this morning” I said. “How did I do that, I was asleep the whole time” Maggie said laughing. “I woke up and could not find you anywhere until I finally found you outside asleep, So I brought you in” I said smiling. “So thats how I got into the bed, At first I thought I slept walked” Maggie said laughing. 

“Maggie how did you fall asleep outside?” I asked. “I just need to clear my head so I went out there and I guess fell asleep, It was an accident.” She said shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of pizza. “So I talked to Julian today” I said taking a bite. Maggie’s eyes got big “way to bury the lead, what did he say?” she asked. “We are meeting with him here at 10:30” I said. Maggie just nodded her head, “I need to pick out the perfect outfit” “Thats what you are thinking of” I said laughing. “Yes and I need to look perfect” Maggie said smiling and flipping her hair back. “I bet you will look perfect” I said keeping my eye fixated on her. She smiled back at me but then it was like something left her. “Maggie” I asked still looking at her. When staring into her eyes there was nothing there, it was like she just left.

Then it was like her soul came back to her and she snapped back into it. “Did you just have a premonition?” I asked. “Yeah, I saw Julian talking to Viv about us” She said. “He said that we are going to be the perfect addition” Maggie said smiling. “So this thing might actually work” I said smirking. “Well something could go bad and I just didn't see it” Maggie said laughing. “You should not be laughing at our failure” I said joining her laughter. I don’t know what it was but we we were laughing for a solid 2 minutes straight. We sat there for awhile just hanging out watching tv, it was nice and weirdly homey. The day slowly turned to night, still we sat engulfed in conversation until my phone started to vibrate. Maggie grabbed it and looked at the screen, her laugher slowly dwindled down to nothing. “It’s Lola” she said handing me my phone. Great, Lola is not even here and she is still affecting me. 

I slid the green button over answering the call. Right when I said hello, Maggie immediately got up and made her way into her room closing the door. I shook my head disappointed in her absence. Lola started asking me if I could meet up with her to talk. I tried to explain to her that I was really busy right now. “Is it Maggie again?” She asked. I couldn’t tell her yes because that would just cause more problems. “No Lola, work and school is just really busy.” “Oh really, because you haven't even been to class”. I knew she would notice that, who wouldn't? “I know I switched to online to make it easier to work” “I think you are ignoring me” she said back with a tone. I’ve known Lola for a while and I could tell the exact face she is making at this moment. “Lola I am not” and before I could finish the sentence I heard a loud “WOOOAHHH” and a crashing sound. “Jordan was that a girl” she asked. “I’ve got to go” I said hanging up the phone.

I got up and walked over to the master, opening the door. “Maggie! What was that?”. I looked into the closet and Maggie was on the ground with clothes everywhere. “What happened?” I asked holding out my hand for her to grab. “I was trying to get something from the top of the closet and the shelf broke” Maggie said as I pulled her up. “Yeah because you are not suppose to stand on shelves” I said laughing. “Are you calling me fat” she said with her hands on her hips. “Absolutely not” I said not realizing that what I said could imply that. “I’m kidding!” she said hitting me while walking past me out of the closet. I turned and followed her “Wow you really fell hard “I said noticing the the cut on her elbow and pointing it out. “Damn it, I don’t have any bandaids or anything. I guess I didn't count that as essential” she said laughing. “Good thing I did, go wash it off and ill be right back” I said.

I quickly made my way to my bathroom where I grabbed my first aid kit. This kit brings back so many memories. The first time I ever met Maggie. I first time I saw her, I knew she wasn't going to be someone that was in my life for just a moment. Something about Maggie Vera just screamed to me that she was going to make my life a lot more adventurous. But I would not have guessed that we would be here right now. 

I made my way back to Mag’s bathroom where she was sitting on her counter top cleaning her cut with a cloth. “You are doing an awful job” I said laughing. “Well it hurts and I am a witch not a medic” She said in that sassy attitude that she has. “Good thing I am” I said putting the kit on the counter. “Let me see” I said getting closer to her. She bent her arm up to expose the cut above her elbow. As I got closer to her I ended up between her legs. Once I finished cleaning the blood off, I turned and grabbed the antibiotics. “Nope you are not putting that on me” She said shaking her head. “Why” I said laughing. “it is going to hurt” She said putting her arm down so I couldn't see the cut anymore. “Maggie, put your arm up right now” I said trying not to laugh. Maggie’s face immediately went into a pouting face. She slowly put her arm down, “I will be gentle”. I said as I slowly applied the antibiotics. “Owwwwe” Maggie yelped and squeezed her legs together. This felt wrong. I shouldn't be feeling anything but I was. My eyes connected with Maggie’s then traveled down to her lips. She was biting her bottom lip, which was driving me insane. I didn't even realize until now that my hand left the counter and was resting on the niche of her waist. My eyes traveled back up to hers and I realized that she was staring at my lips too.   
Her eyes darted back up to mine and I could tell she was mortified that I caught her looking. I gave her side a little squeeze to make her feel more comfortable. Her eyes softened a bit as her arm extended down with her hand landing on my shoulder. There was silence but it wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable; being with her just felt comfortable. Her hand came off my shoulder and landed on my neck. I felt her thumb slowly brushed through my hair. Then of course my phone begins to vibrate on her counter, breaking that silence. We both pause in the position we are in and look down at the phone. Once we both read the caller ID, I felt her hand immediately leave its position and her legs came apart once again. “Do you need to get that” she asked softly. “No” I said silencing it. 

“What were we doing?” I asked looking back at her, hoping to go back to the position and maybe escalating it. “Do you want to put something over this?” she asked lifting her arm up exposing the injury once again. Fucking Lola ruined a good moment again. I shook my head, “Yeah let me put some steri strips on it” I said grabbing them. I gently placed about 5 strips until the cut was cover. “There you're all set” I said, but I didn't step away from her. “Thank you” She said smiling while placing her arm down on her leg. Both my hands made their way to her hips again but this time my thumbs brushed up against her bare skin. I could feel her shiver and tense beneath my touch. Her skin is so soft, exactly as I imagined. She smiled softly leaning back into my grasp. Her hands left her legs and grasped the bottom of my shirt playing with it. “It’s getting kind of late don’t you think, we have a big day tomorrow” She said smiling. “Nope, I'm pretty comfortable here” I said moving my hands so they were fully flat on her bare waist. She smiled biting her lip once again. The vibration of my phone echoed through the bathroom again. “Ughhhhhh” I groaned accidentally out loud throwing my head back and pinching her sides. I grabbed the phone and answered it knowing she wouldn't stop calling till I did.

“What Lola” I said stepping out of Maggie’s legs. I wasn't even listening to her as I watched Maggie hop off the counter and leave back to her bedroom. Wow deja vu. “Jordan are you even listening to me!” I heard he yell which snapped me back. “Yes I am Lola, why do you keep calling me” I asked. “I heard a girl yell and I want to know who it is” She demanded. “Even if it was, we are on a break” I said back extremely frustrated. “We are still dating Jordan we are just on a break from each other physically”. Well you should have explained that, I thought to myself. “No Lola that is not a break, I want to be without you and if we end up back together then we both know its meant to be” I explain. “So you are with a girl” she said. I took a deep breath, I didn't want to say yes but I also do not want to lie to her. “Its really late, why don't we talk about this another time” I say. “Okay, goodnight Jordan” she said defeated. “Goodnight” I said hanging up the phone right after.

Lola did not deserve this but I can’t just deny my feelings for Maggie. I really need to figure out if Maggie has any feelings for me. I walked back out into the bedroom where Maggie was sitting in bed. “Going to bed?” I asked hoping she wasn’t. “Yeah I think I am, I want to be up early to get ready for the meeting.” she said smiling softly. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Goodnight Mags.” I said smiling. “Goodnight Jordan” she said smiling back as I left. This experience is going to be a lot more interesting then I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie’s POV

I woke up bright an early anticipating the meeting and also racking my brain over what happened last night. Jordan has a girlfriend. I have to say it again to get it through my thick skull; JORDAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I know we technically didn't do anything but let’s face it any girl would be pissed if they see their boyfriend in the position we were in. But it felt so comfortable…..so right. His eyes stared into mine like he was searching for the answer to what this meant. I stared at his lips just wondering what they would feel like on mine. I feeling of his hands on my skin felt like they were suppose to be there. My hand cupped his face perfectly. The moment just felt right but the strangest thing happened. I tried to read him. I needed to know what he was thinking and if he was feeling what I was. I didn't know if he was just a guy who, lets face it would have done the same thing in a moment like this. I tried so hard to use my magic to see what he was thinking but it was just blocked. There was nothing. I could feel that he had thoughts but those were not coming to me. What scared me was that if my magic wasn't working, then I could get us killed.

I grabbed my phone and called Harry. I am so glad that Harry got his memory back. I can’t believe they placed a tracker in his head and removing it gave him his memory back. I literally don’t think I could do this without him. He answered just as quickly as he would have appeared if I called his name. “Maggie, is everything okay?” he asked worried. “Yes, I just have a question” I said. “What can block an empaths ability to read someones thoughts?” I asked. “You see Maggie, an empath needs to be able to put her feelings aside to read someone else” Harry said. “And that means what Harry” I said clearly not understanding what he meant. I heard Harry laugh “well it means that the empath has too many feelings in the situation and they are blocking the person they are trying read.” Harry explained. I let my head fall back against the head bored. “How does one empath lets say block her feelings and read the person again?” I asked. “The empath needs to explore and accept her feelings before she has the ability to block them.” he said. I didn't want him to say that. I wanted him to say just do this spell Maggie and everything will be better……but no. “Ughh thanks Harry” I replied. “Now Maggie is this empath by chance you and the person you are trying to read is Jordan?” He asked, I could hear his smirk. “No Harry now bye” I said quickly hanging up, and as I did I could hear him laughing on the other line. 

Why do my powers have to be feelings related. What am I going to do now? How do I even go about exploring or accepting these feelings. I have never had this happen before except for the time I blocked my feelings on purpose because of Parker. I have never actually had this with Parker though so I have no idea what to do. Thats the thing with witches, nothing is ever just known. We always have to figure it out on our own, I am really sick of it. As I am just sitting there deep in my thoughts I didn't even hear the knocking on my door.

My door opened up and there was Jordan shirtless….GREAT. “I swear I was knocking for a full minute” Jordan said laughing. “Sorry I must have been sleeping” I said not wanting him to know that I was thinking about him. “I just wanted to make sure you were up since Julian will be here in an hour” He said with his signature smile. “Shit” I said springing up. “I need to get ready” I said running into the bathroom to shower. “So I take it you don't want to have breakfast!” He yelled through the door laughing. 

I quickly showered and washed my hair. I swear I have never gotten read so fast, I was so proud of myself. I decided on nice light beach curls with subtle make up. I needed a little pop so I settled on a bright red lip. As for my clothes, I put on a black long sleeve so I could cover the cut I had on my arm. I pared it with a white and black skirt that I tucked the shirt into. I tied it all together with some black pointed pumps. I peered at myself in the large full length mirror, I looked fabulous. 

Maggie's Outfit- https://www.lulus.com/products/spence-white-plaid-mini-skirt/640252.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_content=640252&utm_campaign=PLA_skirts&pla=1&s_kwcid=AL%217824%213%21337857861763%21%21%21g%21299778181657%21&gclid=Cj0KCQjw7qn1BRDqARIsAKMbHDY0-paOjCes_uuoKVLnag0LOCXKa0o1A2JISB3lZFeFpmcyilhnKeMaAqZjEALw_wcB

Maggie's Hair and Make up- https://www.mycast.io/talent/sarah-jeffery

I walked out into the living room where Jordan was standing and I was just in awe. There he was standing in a black suit. He looked like a young dapper entrepreneur.

Jordan’s Outfit- https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F221028294182821290%2F&psig=AOvVaw2tW2cqNBrC8hffULjOEIpm&ust=1588390658315000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCICAicHekekCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

Jordan’s POV

When Maggie walked out, I had to mentally tell myself not to let my jaw hit the floor. Maggie quickly walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug. “I think I got ready in record time” she said laughing, “When is he coming?” she asked looking at me. it was like I forgot how to speak I just stared at her. Maggie was pretty short but in those heels her legs looked so long. She walked closer to me and waved her hand in front of my face. “Hello Earth to Jordan” she said laughing. I looked her in the eye, “You look amazing” I said. She tucked her hair behind one of her ears, “Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself” she said smiling before going back to her coffee. I shook my head snapping out of Maggie’s trance. “So I was thinking that when he gets here, you can bring him into the office. Since Macy put cameras in there we need to try to keep the majority of exchanges inside the study.” I explained. Maggie nodded in agreement while taking a sip of her coffee. I heard the door bell buzz, “Okay Mags, it’s showtime”. I said making my way to the Study.

Maggie’s POV

Jordan went to the study while I waited for the knock at the door. I opened the door and was met with a tall man dressed in a very expensive suit. “Hello you must be Mr. Shea!” I said moving aside to welcome him in. “Please call me Julian and you are?” He asked coming in. “Maggie, Mr.Chase’s assistant” I said closing the door. Julian reached for my hand bringing it up to his lips, he gently placed a kiss on the back of my hand. “Well its a pleasure to met you Maggie, I have to say you are radiant” He said lowering my hand once again. I could tell what Macy saw in him but something in me made me feel scared of him. “Well thank you, now please follow me to the study.” I said slowly pulling hand away. I walked down the hall with Julian right behind me. I could feel his eyes staring at my ass. Disgusting. 

I knocked on the door and could hear Jordan yell to come in. I opened the door.

Jordan’s POV

“Julian” I said smiling and getting up from my chair. “Jordan, its great to finally place a face to the name. So nice to meet you” Julian said reaching out to shake my hand. I gave him a nice firm hand shake. I looked at Maggie standing next to Julian, “I am going to go on the conference call with Mr.Hicks in the other room” Maggie said me. Before Maggie could leave the room, I watched Julian place his hand on her lower back “Thank you Maggie” he said. She smiled and walked out of his embrace leaving and shutting the door. I could have punched him in the face for touching her.

“Sit please” I said taking seat myself. Julian took a seat in front of my desk, “I am so excited that Robert set me up with you, I am really interesting in teaming up with you.” he said. “Me too, now what can DigitalLaw do to help you and your company?” I asked. “Well there are multiple thing, the first one is that since we are a growing tech company that is expanding we need to be able to have law contacts 24/7. I need to be able to be in touch with a lawyer at all times to make sure there is no way something can come back and bite us in the ass.” He explained. “That is something we can do, so what would happen is that you would be assigned a lawyer that would be your personal company lawyer right here in Seattle. But what is great about this company is that we have digital access to all different types of lawyers all over the country that can be contacted at the touch of a button.” I said. “That is exactly what I need, now let me ask you this, are you a lawyer?” Julian asked. “Yes I am” I lied. “Great now I want you to be my lawyer” He said clapping his hands together. “Now Julian, I am running a branch of this firm. I do not know if I have time to take over your case” I explained. 

“Now listen I have an even better preposition for you which will make you come running to my company.” He said smirking. “Go on” I said intrigued. “Well I am on a break through regarding some special people that will make my investors and I even richer then we are. I want you to become part of it. Now if you agree then you will be some personal money and I will make sure Robert its a nice cut of it for letting me have his right hand man.” Julian explained. “What do you mean special people?” I asked wanting him to be more specific. “It is hard to explain…..listen I am hosting some of my best investors tonight at a local club, I got us a private table and bottle service. I want you and your beautiful assistant to join me” He asked. “I am not sure that is appropriate” I started to say but was cut off immediately. “Come on Jordan, you can meet the other investors and they will tell you that this is legit and a great opportunity for you and Richard. Our other assistants will be there too so Maggie will have some people meet.” He said clearly excited. I thought about it for a second, this could be our in but we are not going to be in the safety of a recorded room like we are now. “You know what, you made too intrigued to say no” I said smiling. “Great!” he said getting up and I followed. “This isn't some meeting so you guys don't need to be in suit, tie or blazer etc. Just dress like your going out. We can combine buisness and pleasure!” He said really excited. We left the study walking toward the main living area. “I will text you a time and place” Julian said.

We entered the living room and there was Maggie on the phone. “Okay that sounds perfect, I make sure Mr.Chase calls you!” Maggie said before hanging up. “Everything okay Maggie?” I asked just checking in. “Absolutely” she said smiling at the both of us. “It was nice to meet Mr.Shea” Maggie said reaching her hand out. “Maggie I already told you to call me Julian” he said taking her hand. “You can’t be calling me Mr. Shea at the club tonight.” He said laughing and dropping her hand. “I beg your pardon” Maggie said looking between Julian and I. “Julian invited us out with a few of his investors tonight” I explained to her. Maggie nodded her head. “No backing out Maggie, I can’t wait for you guys to meet everyone. “Julian said smiling at her. “I guess I will see you tonight” Maggie said. “I can’t wait” Julian said smirking at her. This guy is really testing me. Maggie’s phone started to ring “well excuse me I need to take this” she said answering it and walking toward the study. I opened the door for Julian, I just wanted him out. “Well I look forward to meeting everyone later” I said shaking his hand for a final time. Julian shook back “thank you for meeting with me again, see you tonight.” He said before finally walking out.

Gosh I can just tell that he is a pompous asshole. “Maggie!” I called out. “Yes Mr.Chase” she said walking down the hall but once she noticed that Julian was gone I could tell she immediately relaxed. “I never thought he was going to leave” I said taking a seat at the bar stool. “He gave me a weird vibe” Maggie said leaning on the counter across from me. “Yeah he seemed interested in you” I said pointing out the obvious in my opinion. “I know, when I first introduced myself to him he kissed the back of my hand” Maggie said which made me fume. “Then when I was walking him to the study, I could feel his eyes on my body. It was just so uncomfortable” She said. “Maggie I don't want you near him alone” I finally said. “Jordan, you know I can take care of myself” she said looking offended. “I know you can trust me. I believe you are the strongest person I know but Julian Shea is a bad guy and I can just sense it. So please just be very careful around him” I pleaded with her. I could see the softness in her eyes “I know Jordan I sensed it immediately too and I promise that I will be on the high alert when I am around him.” She said reaching over and taking my hand. I squeezed it “Thank you Mags” I replied. 

Time past and we just hung out until it was time to get ready to go out. “Jordan what are going to wear?” Maggie asked peaking her head in my door way. “I have no idea but Julian told me that I can’t wear a suit and that I needed to dress like I would if I was going out with friends.” I explained. “I am thinking just jeans and flannel maybe” I watched Maggie’s face drop. “Absolutely not! you are not going to a club in a flannel.” She said coming through the door. “come on” she said pulling me off the bed and toward our shared closet. She started holding up multiple different shirts and pants. Finally I saw her eyes widen and she started smirking. “Here” she said handing me jeans,shirt and a jacket. “go try it on” she said excited. I went in the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I peered at myself in her bathroom mirror and I have to admit I look great. 

Jordan’s Outfit- https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F415034921896134231%2F&psig=AOvVaw1-ipN1dkT--LRZOD1iqUcL&ust=1588390775803000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCMjgy_HekekCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAS

I walked out of the bathroom, “So what do we think Ms. Vera” I said spinning around. “Damn Mr. Chase I think I did well” she said smirking. “You are going to catch a lot of people’s eyes tonight” she said winking. “I only care about one person’s eyes” I said smirking. She rolled her eyes laughing at me. “So Mags, do I get to pick out your outfit now?” I asked walking toward the closet. Maggie jumped up and blocked my way. “Absolutely not, you would stick me in a flannel” She said pushing me toward the door. “Now you need leave so I can get ready” she said closing slowly after waving good bye. 

“Maggie are you almost ready, we needed to leave like 10 minutes ago” I yelled knocking on the door. The door opened moments later and she came strutting out. “What do you think?” she asked spinning around just like I did. 

Maggie’s Outfit- http://wheretoget.it/look/2845644  
Maggie's Hair/Makeup- https://www.bandsintown.com/a/12683006-sarah-jeffery

Unlike this morning I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping. She walked over and pushed my jaw closed. “You were drooling” she said smirking. I placed my hand on her waist, “You look beautiful” I said looking in her eyes. “Thank you” she said smiling softly. I went to turn around but Maggie stopped me. “Julian gave me weird vibes and part of me is a little nervous about tonight” she said looking scared. I placed both my hands on either side face tipping her gaze up at me, “I will not let him do anything to you” I said. She took a deep breath, “Okay I feel so much better” she said. I placed my hand on her lower back, leading her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan’s POV

I walked into the club, clutching Maggie’s hand behind me. I pulled her through the crowds following the security guard that was leading us to the table. Up a few set of stairs was a large table with couches and a table littered with drinks and bottles. Sitting down at the table I immediately recognized Julian sitting next to 2 other guys that were older then the both of us. One of the guys was getting a lap dance while the other one was talking to Julian. Once he saw me he quickly rose to his feet. “Jordan!! Finally!” he yelled pulling me into a bro hug. His eyes turned to Maggie and I could tell he was taking in her whole look. “Wow Maggie, you just look better and better” He said pulling her into a hug. The hug lingered to long and I could tell he was whispering something in her ear. Once Julian pulled back I place my arm around Maggie’s shoulders, he looked between us and looked aggravated. 

He turned his attention to the guys next to him. “John, Brian this is Jordan and Maggie, the people I was telling you about” He explained. The guy gave the dancer a $100 and told her to leave, then shook out hands “Very nice to meet you both” while the other John followed after. A young women came up to Julian, “This is Sophia, my assistant. why don't you take Maggie to get a drink while we men talk some buisness.” He said. “I don't think” but before I could finish Maggie cut me off “Yeah lets go, I need a drink” she said giving me a smile to let me know she was okay. 

I watched the 2 girls walk away before sitting down. “Julian was telling us that you aren’t sure if you want to join” Brian said taking a sip of his drink. “Trust me at first I thought it was too good to be true but now here we are making millions” John said laughing. “I definitely want to help with the law portion but I am confused about other freelance portion” I said hoping that they will finally discuss it with me. “ahhh you mean the magic part” John said. “Magic?” I asked. “This is going to be a lot to take in at first but there are people out there with actual Magic” Brian explained. My face looked confused, “I know its confusing but we have been doing some experimenting and out labs have proof that we can raise the dead” Julian said smirking. “Raise the dead? Are you guys fucking with me” I said laughing. “Trust me dude, I thought the same thing” John said hitting my arm. “Julian he needs to see it” Brian said. “Listen I will give you a sneak peek but bring your check book because you will be begging me to be apart of this” Julian said laughing. “I can’t wait” grabbing a drink from Brian. 

“Now lets discuss what we all want to know, how the hell did you get an assistant that hot” John asked me laughing. “Oh Maggie, she's been with the company for awhile. She is the only reason I can get anything done” I explained. “I wouldn't be able to get anything done with a girl like that around.” Brian said laughing. This whole conversation is making me extremely angry. “Have you fucked her?” John asked laughing, “I think the better question is can I fuck her” Julian asked laughing. “We are kinda seeing each other actually” I said hoping they will just stop talking about her. All the guys started like cheering, “What is she like in bed” Brian asked. “I don't kiss and tell” I said smiling. “That means she's good” John said cheering to me. “Maybe ill give you some extra money if you share” Julian said winking at me, I was about to snap before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Maggie’s POV 

Sophia pulled me away from the group of men. I didn't want to leave Jordan but I didn't want to be near Julian. We made our way up to the bar, Sophia handed me a shot. “I have to admit, I am really excited that there is finally another girl here” she said smiling, “ TO US” she yelled before slamming down the shot. “So how long have you been working for Julian” I asked her hoping she spills something. “Like 6-7 months I think” she said handing me another vodka soda. “what about you” she asked. “Ive been with the company for a like a year and i’ve been Jordan’s assistant for a few months” I lied. “So what does Jordan make you do?” Sophia asked. “I plan all his meeting, make sure he stays connected to the other branches. Basically anything he needs me to do” I said. “what about sexual” she asked. I was kinda taken back, “I don't understand”. “Well when Julian gets stressed or angry I am there to you know, take him down a notch” she said nonchalantly.

I was mortified, this asshole expects his assistant to pleasure him. I just shook my head “Jordan doesn't make me do anything I don't want to” I explained. “Well it works for us” she said ordering more shots. We took at least 3 more shots each, I definitely felt drunk and I knew that I needed to stop before it got out of hand. Lets face it, I am a really loud and extremely inappropriate when I am too drunk. It took me awhile before I was able to get Sophia back on the topic of Julian. I could tell she doesn't really like talking about him and definitely would rather just have a good time. “Does Julian let you help with the special projects he does?” I asked. “You mean the magic thing?” she asked. I tensed up a bit, “What magic thing?” I asked acting confused. “I don't really understand it but something about magic and dead people, I don't really listen when he talks” she said laughing. “Thats interesting” I said. “Jordan will most likely tell you everything, Julian really wants him to be his right hand. I even heard him trying to figure out a way to get Jordan to leave Digital Law and work for him” she said slamming down another shot.

I can’t believe how easy it was to infiltrate the Shea Group. Julian already wants to Jordan to work with him. He just wants more money and knows that this up and coming firm is going to bring in a lot of money. “I am glad he brought him in because I can see us becoming great friends!” she said hugging me. This poor girl literally has no-one in this man world. “I think so too” I said slurring just a bit. “Come on we should get back to the guys, I have just the right amount of drunkness to deal with Julian” she said laughing which made me laugh too.

We got within ear shot of the guy’s conversation. Even over the loud music I could still hear every word. “Have you fucked her?”, “I think the better question is can I fuck her” . These guys are assholes. I don't know how Jordan is holding his own. Coming up behind them I heard Julian say “Maybe ill give you some extra money if you share”. I slowly placed my hand on Jordan’s shoulder and could hear his thoughts, “I am going to fucking kill him”. I sent a thought to him “I am right here, it’s okay”. 

Jordan turned around, shocked to hear my voice in his head. I guess he didn't know my powers could do that! “Maggie, Sophia; boy I am glad to see you two” John said checking us out. “Jordan was just telling us that you two are an item” Julian said looking pissed. You know what lets just piss him off a little more for treating Sophia like an object. “Mr. Chase, I thought we weren’t going to tell anyone” I said taking a seat on Jordan’s lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, I sent him another one of my thoughts “Just go with it, this guy is a jerk”. Jordan smiled “yeah I know but it just came out, i’m sorry babe” he said pulling me into his embrace. “You’re lucky you’re hot” I said a little drunk. 

“So what are boys talking about” Sophia said taking a seat on Julian’s laugh. “Sophia get off me now” Julian said pushing her off. “Julian do you want to go in the back room, I can make you feel better” She said trying to flirt with him. He turned and gave her a stern look which completely shut her down. “Dude come on loosen up” John said hitting Julian. “Yeah loosen up! we are at a club and I love this song” I said. I pulled Jordan close “Lets Dance”. “Anything you want” Jordan said getting up with me. “You know what Sophia, I want to dance too” Julian said pulling her behind Jordan and I. 

I wrapped my arms around Jordan’s neck while his arms snuck around my waist. I twisted around pushing myself up against Jordan, I could feel the heat between us grow. I felt Jordan’s lips on my neck, giving me nips till he reached my ear. “You’re a little drunk aren’t you” He said with a little chuckle. I grinded my hips into him and quickly turned around, “just a bit but I think I need another drink” I said. I pulled myself up to his ear, “Ill be right back, stay here” I said kissing him on the cheek. 

I made my way up to the bar, “Two vodka sodas” I ordered. “That will be $18 dollars” the bartender said. I went to reach into my pocket until I felt someone’s present next to me “Dylan just put it on my tab and grab us some shots” I know that voice. I turned to Julian standing there staring down at me. “thank you Julian.” I said immediately uncomfortable. “I am really happy that you and Jordan are going to be working for us” he said creepily smiling at me. “Yeah I think it is going to be great for both of the companies” I said just trying to pleasant. He handed me one of the shots “to us” he said as I raised a glass and took the shot quick. “Wow you really know how party” he said getting closer to me. “Who doesn’t like to have a good time every once in a while” I said laughing. “So are you and Jordan exclusive?” he asked. I was a bit taken back by his boldness, “I mean we just kinda started seeing each other” I explained. “Well if you are ever interested I would love to take you out” he said smirking. “Ill keep that in mind, now I got to get back to Jordan. Thanks for the drink” I said grabbing the drinks and escaping before Julian could say anything else. 

I spotted Jordan standing by the table and made my way over to him. “Here” I said handing him the other vodka soda. “What took you so long?” he asked pulling me close. “well Julian followed me and bought us shots” I got closer to his ear so only he could hear me “but don't worry nothing happened” I explained. “You two are so cute, aren’t they cute Julian!” Sophia said clapping her hands. At this point I am really drunk. “We are pretty fucking cute” I slurred. “YEASSS MAGGIE” Sophia cheered. Jordan’s arm came over my shoulder “want to get out of here babe?” Jordan asked. I looked right at Julian “Absolutely Mr. Chase” I said before quickly finishing my drink. “I hope we can hang out soon!” Sophia said bringing me in for a hug. “I am so glad that you could make it, we will definitely set up another meeting soon” Julian said shaking Jordan’s hand. “Let’s go I really want to get back to the apartment you know” I said rubbing up against Jordan. “We will talk soon, I kinda got to get her home” Jordan said winking. I love watching Julian get pissed, I would pay to see it. 

Jordan and I took an uber and made our way back to the apartment. “That guy is an asshole to women” I said as we walked through the door. “Hell yeah he is but we are in! He invited me to a sneak peak to see the magic” Jordan said smiling. “OMG we are in” I yelled smiling, I jumped up and hugged Jordan. He hugged me back before placing me on the ground again. “We are celebrating! Go put on your bathing suit and meet me in the hot tub” I said before walking into my room. I looked through my closet, I needed the perfect bathing suit. I am going to use this time to figure out my feelings to find out why I can’t read Jordan when we are …… having a moment. 

Right now Abigail’s suitcase is coming in very handy. I pulled out a red bikini that she gave me trying it on. It was perfect! High cut high waisted bottoms and red bikini top that tied in the front. Gosh this makes my boobs look amazing. Thank you Abby! 

I walked out and peered outside. I could see Jordan siting in the hot tube looking out over the city skyline. I grabbed the cold bottle of champagne from the fridge and made my way outside. “Look what I found” I said showing him the bottle while getting into the hot tub. Jordan was sitting back clearly checking me out. You see I like when Jordan looks at me, it makes me feel beautiful Julian on the other hand….makes me feel awful. I stood up in the hot tub “3,2,1!” I yelled before popping the bottle. Jordan cheered and laughed when I got scared by the popping sound. “Did you bring any glasses” He asked looking around. “ummm nope, I just thought we could do this” I said taking a sip from the bottle before passing it to him. Jordan grabbed it and took a sip before placing it on the rim of the hot tub. “This is so nice!” I said moving over next to him. “And look at that view” I said looking out over the city. “Yeah I can get use to this view” Jordan whispered. I could just tell that he wasn't talking about the skyline.

I turned around and with the alcohol coursing threw the veins, I walked over and sat astride on Jordan’s lap. “Can you see better” I said biting my lip. “I can see everything I want” he said. I could feel his hands caressing my thighs and making their way up to my waist. I leaned in closer grabbing the bottle and taking a large sip. “Tip your head back” I said in which Jordan complied and I poured some in his mouth. “So Julian” Jordan started to say but I just shook my head no, “we are not talking about him” I said. I felt his hands grip my waist, “Then what would you like to talk about” He asked raising his eyebrows.

I tried to read his thoughts but nothing. Every time we are in a compromising position it is like my magic just stops working but I know it is working because I read his thoughts earlier today. So just like Harry said, I need to explore my feelings and there is only one way I know how to do that. The vodka, tequila and champagne in my blood stream agreed with my plan.

“I don’t want to talk” I said before slamming my lips on to his. My hands immediately went into his hair. Jordan kissed me back with just as much passion. His tongue slid into my mouth like it belonged there. His hands traveled down and cupped my ass pulling me closer to him which I didn’t even think was possible. I bit down lightly on his bottom lip making him moan. I kissed down his jaw to his neck sucking and nipping at it until I knew that I left my mark. One of his hands left my ass and he placed it on my cheek. He pulled my face up; his eyes connecting with mine before he pulled me toward his lips. I grinded into him taking control of his tongue. I could feel the heat growing between us and no it was not just the hot tub. I pulled back again smirking before grabbing the champagne. I poured it into my mouth and swallowed it. I took another sip and crashed my lips onto Jordan’s letting some of the champagne fall into his mouth. As we continued to kiss, I could feel his hands roaming all over my body.  
I needed to take things further, I need to feel him, every part of him. I pulled back letting him see all of me. I reached my hand up to the tie that closed in my boobs, I began pulling on the tie while keeping eye contact with Jordan. Just as the tie was coming undone to expose my chest, Jordan’s hand came up and stopped me. “What are you doing?” I asked so confused. “Maggie you’re drunk” Jordan said retying the bathing suit together again, keeping my breast from spilling out. “So I want to” I said placing my hands on his chest. “I can’t in good faith let this happen.” He explained to me. I am not sure what came over me just I instantly got enraged. I stood up from his lap, standing in front of him, “What am I not good enough, my body not desirable?” I asked kinda yelling. Jordan looked shocked “Absolutely not, trust me I want to do this as much as you do” He said standing up. “No you don't because if you did I would be naked right now” I yelled. Jordan reached toward my waist, “Maggie” he said pleading with me. “No Jordan NO” I said pulling away and making my way out of the hot tub. I grabbed the the champagne, “You know what If you didn't think I was attractive enough you could have not lead me on” I said walking away. Jordan hopped out quickly following me “Maggie, stop lets talk about this” He said from behind me. “Why don't you go call Lola maybe she's more your type” I yelled slamming my bedroom door and locking it. 

I immediately laid on my bed taking sips from the bottle occasional. “Please Maggie open the door” Jordan pleaded with me. I just continued to lay there ignoring him. “Maggie I am sorry, can we please talk” he said lightly knocking. I just continued to lay there ignoring him and drinking until I slowly just passed out in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
